


Woodland Games

by moonlightcalls



Series: In The Moonlight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter's week at the cabin. </p><p>(Direct sequel to Taking Time to Take Care)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Games

**Author's Note:**

> this is where i sin. no beta.
> 
> also thank moonstalker for this, bc otherwise i wouldn't have continued so fast without a title lol ;)
> 
> also? series title comes from In The Moonlight by Susie Suh if you want to go listen.

Stiles woke up Saturday with a sore ass, and overly warm. Somehow the sheets that Peter had covered them with stayed up to their chins, and his boyfriend was holding Stiles to him. Stiles face was smooshed to Peter's collar, he could feel his drool sticking him to Peter. He frowned. 

Peter had one hand holding his ass, and the other was at the top of his back. Stiles didn't know if he liked the heat surrounding him or not, but when he moved a hand up to touch Peter where his mouth had been, he decided that he did like the heat of their bed. It was fucking cold.

It was a quick decision, not really a decision at all to rub his spit into Peter's skin. In actuality it was second nature to mark the wolf so intimately.

It gave a slow, warm feeling to his stomach one he was willing to let grow. Especially when he noticed that Peter had placed thick towels underneath them. His cock twitched at the idea.

Twisting his head he whispered, "Daddy, daddy?" Peter just murmured in his sleep. He continued, because they didn't talk yesterday about how the week would play out. "Daddy, I need to go pee."

Now that, that got the wolf's attention if the tight squeeze on his ass was anything to go by. Stiles smiled sweetly into Peter's skin, he moved so that he was straddling Peter's leg.

"Daddy, you need to let me get up."

Peter's response was to hold him tighter. "You can go right here, love. It's okay."

As soon as the words were out of Peter's mouth, the piss was already flowing. Stiles sighed. He could feel the warmth pooling beneath him, touching him. He was pissing on Peter's cock and the hair curled around. It was probably flowing over his balls, down to his ass and soaking the towel. It felt so good.

Peter was nuzzling the top his head, and by the time he was finished already kneading his ass. Stiles let out a wet gasp, when Peter's other hand went down to to pull him closer.

"Are you done marking, Daddy? Or is there more?"

He bucked forward, letting out a strained no. Stiles then started to grind down hard. He continued at a slow, almost lazy pace. He felt so good, he didn't want it to stop.

"You feel good, baby?" Peter wasn't going to help him at all, besides holding his ass--and apparently talking to him. Stiles could work with that. 

He only had a grip, making Stiles feel the pain of his cheeks. Peter was just laying still, letting Stiles use the wet spot he created. Letting Stiles complete himself for the morning, just like he would later in the day.

"Yeah," he said, kissing his shoulder.

"Feel so good to rut in your piss?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, feel good. Wanna mark you. Make you smell like me." Stiles was moving faster now. His open mouth pants turned to wet kisses. "Smell like mine. My Daddy. Mine."

"Yeah, baby I'm yours." And Stiles couldn't help the broken sound that came out. The desperate, needy sound. "Only yours." He couldn't help but come at the feeling of his Daddy's hard cock between them. Couldn't help but let go from how lax his Daddy felt beneath him, and how content he sounded.

The older man started stroking him during the aftershocks of his orgasm. He whispered sweet nothings until Stiles moved around to look at him.

"Hi," he said cheery, very different from his usual mornings. Stiles smiled, giving a peck to his lips.

"Hello." The next thing Stiles knew he was flipped on his back with Peter boxing him in. 

He let out a giggle. "Do you gotta go too, Daddy? Mark me too?"

"Mark you? Yes. With my urine? No, because you my love slept in late. I even went down to go grab some fruit, and water."

"Provisions for sexy times, I like your thinking. Especially because it's freezing." He nodded solemnly. "Now can I suck you off? Or not yet?"

"Brat," he growled, even as he crawled forward so his wet cock was in front of his lover's face.

"You like it," he said, looking slyly up at Peter. Stiles hands went up to grip his thighs ( but only after he made sure the blankets were covering his torso). "Now gimme."

Peter bucked his hips in surprise, when Stiles took most of him in his mouth, gagging him. "Fuck."

Stiles moaned appreciatively. Peter smelled so good. Here he smelled Peter pure, and now with the added scent of him. Stiles was sure in times like these that he had spent too much time with werewolves. But it wasn't just the smell that made this one of his favorite thing, that had come later, Stiles had always felt so good when he had Peter in his mouth. The taste and weight of him, almost as if anchoring Stiles.

Soon enough Peter was fucking his face, holding his head, but when he was near he did the exact opposite of what Stiles wanted.

"Oh hush, you can taste me later," he said, not looking at Stiles pout. Peter made sure to cover his neck in come and rub it in.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, making grabby hands when Peter got off of him.

"Here take a sip." Peter handed the glass of water to him. "Now do you want the orange or the banana?"

Stiles swallowed. "Banana"

He handed back the water, while Peter gave him the banana. He started peeling, thinking about what they'd do the rest of the day. Maybe they could spend a little more time in bed, before they rinsed off and leave for downstairs. Chewing he glanced at Peter who was almost done peeling his fruit. How convenient to have claws. He broke a piece and it held to Peter's mouth. He opened it and took the offered food and Stiles finger. When Peter let him go, he moved to straddle his lap again.

God Stiles couldn't stop touching him. When he settled, he fed another piece to Peter. They were staring at eachother when he felt a piece of cold orange touch him lips. He opened them, and took a bite. Juice dripped down his chin.

"Hmm." He surged forward, taking taking the rest. "Sweet."

Stiles leaned forward to put the banana peel in the bowl. Peter brought his face to his, licking up his chin to his lips. He panted and Peter took his chance to lick inside, Stiles was starting to get hard again. They both were. He closed his eyes, but soon enough Peter pulled away. Instead the wolf placed another piece to his mouth.

"I can't eat all your food," he said after swallowing. 

"I ate a bowl of cereal when I went down."

"Oh." Stiles blushed, even though he had all those naps the other day he was still tired. Guilt creeped up, but it didn't stay for long because he already took his punishment. He was fine. Peter wasn't mad.

"Hm-hm."

It continued like that for a few minutes. Peter feeding Stiles, taking time to lick at his skin when the juice got too much. He didn't even quirk a brow at the fact that Stiles was being messy on purpose. They finished the cup, and went to lay under the covers again. Curled around each other they exchanged sweet kisses. And between the kisses they each talked about what they wanted to do the rest of the week while secluded in their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are awesome *thumbs up*


End file.
